Parbounli
Parbounli is an inactive Level Palace user since the very start of 2017. also the hoster of Mega-Tag 2018. He is inactive, for now. His nickname Parbounli is just an official profile's name. His real name is Ecabacer because he left Pouetpu-Games under Ecabacer name. History Ecabacer's activities of 2014-2015 and 2017 are very similar, however, the main story of them is very different. Membership on PG Levels MagicOTD had signed up on Pouetpu-Games in December 24th 2014 till kept his membership for 8 months. His first series called Super Parbounli Bros showed pretty good beginner's skills because SMF community went so far in level styling and technologies, and 7 levels failed to get on the best levels section. Their second versions were published in 2015 July, after the end of Super MagicOTD Bros, which, unfortunately, was liquidated by MagicOTD himself due to getting too low rates for best section and bad reputation. Tributes were a little part of 100 level series but MagicOTD renamed them with „(user name) tribute" instead of deleting, so, they kept in Pouetpu-Games. Later, in September, he (under name „Ecabacer") started a new series called „Crash Bandicoot: New Things of Parbounli" but stopped working because of Pouetpu-Games being ruined by troll accounts made by Unown and Teije. During these 10 months of his membership on PG he made more than 100 levels (55 levels survived to present-day), rated 1095 times and had 2 names (the second was Ecabacer) and 71 friends. „Parbounli Alliance" In 13th July MagicOTD founded a clan called "Parbounli alliance" because he needed to create a community of friends. Only after 2 weeks of creating it, he retired due to level posting and boredom, so, he took a break from PG and gave leader's position to lord J. He was the leader of "Parbounli alliance" since 30th July. Alliance had it's own rules and bonuses (rating points and tributes). In August, "Parbounli alliance" had 8 members/allies: # MagicOTD/Ecabacer (alliance creator, former leader) # InsaneSanic # lord J (alliance leader) # Racer812NE1 # przem1994 # BrawlerDayComics # JJ7 # wolfforthewin The original owner of alliance had started making badges for great and hard jobs and planned to create 30 community and working badges and publish them for allies only after the last one would be done. In the middle (15/30) of project, he had stopped it and never continued his work due to getting ruined. „Parbounli Alliance" mightly is the predecessor of The League founded by Carlos V. Membership on LP 2017 During the first 21 hours in 2017 Ecabacer backed to SMF community and registered in Level Palace as Parbounli. He decided he would start a „fresh start" on the new site. Then, started restoring Super Mario Bros. Special and added some new features to his profile, such „Official Parbounlinese News". After the finish of SMB. Special harder version, Parbounli planned to restore the other series called 'All Night Nippon: Super Mario Bros' until his birthday but Intensive Rating (known as IR) stopped and forced him to take a break from making series until the start of July. After 7 weeks Intensive Rating has gone, in 23th June, he started restoring an alternative version of the series named „All Night Nippon: Super Mario Bros'' to save some time and start his new series called Mario in Lithuania to show the beauty of Lithuanian nature on his SMF3 levels. However, Intensive Rating delayed the premiere of MIL again and this time to 2018 years, after Mega-Tag „Way to Independence" comes out. His level „UFO attack" became the first Parbounlinese featured level in 3th July On July, he slowed down level making due to being bored and busy in his life. He published only one level since the finish of „All Night Nippon: Super Mario Bros (alternative version)", and it was one of 28(?) competitors on 2nd LP Contest. Since 20th September (officially since 7th October, when he published the official message on his profile), Parbounli is inactive, however, he rarely comes out online but it's the time for comments only. 2018 On 16th February, a new mega-tag called „Way to the Independence" comes out. Read more about Mega-Tag 2018 here. Avatar History Parbounlinese Feodalism After Parbounli has joined Level Palace, he was surprised by some LP features Pouetpu-Games hadn't had. Then, he made his first avatar „Parbounlinese King" (Crown with letter P), which, unfortunately, didn't survive to present days. In 30th April, he made a new avatar called „Parboshield", which showed his, Grand Duke's (later Knight's) power. This one survived to the present days (avatar in the right of sub-article). From ordinary comments to a new club In 18th August, he and Filip Underwood didn't got messages from Brendan about the 2nd LP contest. Then, Parbounli said FU's Power Ranger could stop Global Warming. Then, friend have given 9 Energems to Parbounli, and he chose black. Filip has immediately sent avatar's link, which changed Parboshield permanently. Parbounli had enjoyed it till 11th September (25 days), after Power Rangers Tag was done, then he regained his power of Knight. Rating System Parbounlinese rating basics Like many other Level Palace members, Parbounli has created his own rating system. He determined to find all flaws by following 8 rules, and give an exact number of score of how high level is worth. System can set accurate main rate according to how original/creative level is: can be given maximum +50 ''for either originality and creativity. The amount can be reduced because of flaws found in level and detailed in review. Note: words „''Overall score" were used everytime when rating. Rating tips: # (Golden Rule) Add creativity to your level, make it original; # Playable area should be larger than 3300X or 3000Y; # Have decent scenery (for example: don't place grass, trees, palms, etc. in castles); # Tileset should be neat (no cutoffs); # No monster overloads; # No powerup overloads; # No death warps; # Make interesting challenges. Rating words Finished series in Level Palace ] ] Category:Users __NOEDITSECTION__